The First Kunoichi
by Izzybearboo
Summary: Naruto is sent to a different world as a girl. It wouldn't be so bad, but in this world woman are banned from being ninjas. Forced to wait till the right time to reveal her ninja skills she meets her friends all over again and her father.


Chapter 1

Going on a mission to Orochimaru's old abandoned lab was not on Naruto's bucket list. There were gross looking bottles, labels covered in mold, and the smell.

The sound of feet made Naruto whirl around to see nothing but darkness. Looking at fallen shelf he was met with beady red eyes.

Naruto threw a kunai at it. It hit a bottle making glass fly everywhere.

A rat came out from under the shelf. It almost came up to Naruto's waist. The hair was oily and dusty, shards of glass made the fur sparkle. It's claws were were covered in a yellow gunk. A waterfall of foam fell out its mouth. The gums were purple with broken shards if teeth were sticking out. You could tell some of the teeth shards were forced in by the green puss coming out.

It gave a loud screech and rushed at Naruto.

Naruto yelped and jumped onto a table. It slid under the table and Naruto gave a disgusted shudder.

The rat jumped up on the table and Naruto gave a unmanly scream and fell on the floor.

He tried to push himself back but knocked a shelf over. The shelves went down like dominoes. Mixed color liquids covered the floor, and gas filled the room.

The gave a terrified squeak and crawled onto Naruto's lap. It burrowed its head in his chest.

Naruto coughed as the gas entered his lungs.

"Why does this always happen to me?"

…..

1 YEAR LATER

Naruto just got off of work ready to sleep the weekend away. Naruto worked at a construction site as a secretary. Sometimes Naruto stood in for people who were having some problems and couldn't make it in on time.

It had been one year when Naruto woke up in a world where woman couldn't be ninjas. Sadly Naruto was turned into a girl.

Naruto also learned Minato hadn't died in the Kyuubi attack. The Kyuubi never existed. Minato was still alive as the Hokage.

The villagers didn't shun her and Naruto got a nice apartment right next to Sakura.

Naruto met the girls but she hadn't seen anybody else. It took less than a minute to realise that the Sakura and Ino here were bitches. Hinata was just her sweet stuttering mess that still followed her around like a lost puppy.

The rat that crawled into Naruto's lap came with her. It turned out to be one of Orochimaru's old experiments. He used to be a ninja from the sound village. He could transform back into his human form

His hair was still as greasy as the fur. His mouth still had what was left of his teeth and he sometimes couldn't help but drool every now and then. Scars and burns covered his skin.

Naruto got him some black combat boots with a black suit, it was almost skin tight just slightly baggy. Naruto even found him a black mask that covered his whole head. It looked like some black shiney metal with no holes for the eyes or nose. Because he had been around chemicals for so long his senses were incredibly strong and would sometimes hurt him, but the mask helped him a bit.

Naruto found a tag cutting his ankle. It had the numbers 224 on it. That was the only thing close to a name he remembered. It made Naruto sick to think what could have happened to him to make him like this. So Naruto gave him the name Hisoka.

Hisoka didn't like it when he wasn't with Naruto. He could turn into a tiny version of his rat form and hid in her baggy black and orange hoodie. The Kyuubi was able to leave Naruto's body in the body of a small fox. But he could also transform into his actual size but it took up to much energy for both him and Naruto.

Naruto's life was looking pretty good despite not being able to be a ninja. The Kyuubi and Hisoka had to literally hold her back from marching into the Hokage's office. They needed to keep a low profile.

Today Sakura and Ino sneaked into her house, wrestled her into a dress, and took her to the club in hopes of picking up a ninja.

The club was loud with sweaty bodies all grinding against each other. Naruto danced with Hinata on the side of the crowd so they could have more room.

Hinata left and Naruto was about to return to her seat, get her things and escape. On her way Naruto bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Naruto looked up and was met with Chouji staring down at her.

Naruto remembered him always having trouble with girls because of his size. Trying to hold her tears she gave him her trademark smile and pulled him onto the dance floor.

…..

Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, and Chouji got back from a mission from the Land of Waves and decided to celebrate. The club wasn't really their idea of a good time, Kiba dragged them since they had free time. They were going to go to have a small party with their senseis tomorrow.

Chouji had been turned down by three girls already. He should have been used to it. The others were always bothered by this and made it a point to give the girls who rejected him the cold shoulder.

Feeling a small body bump into his side he looked down and saw a very small girl. She had bright blond hair like sunshine that reached past her knees. Bright blue eyes, and scars on her cheeks that looked like…... whisker marks? She had on orange eye shadow, a black summer dress that reached her knees, black heels, and a baggy orange and black hoodie that slipped off her shoulders.

Chouji could see the others looking at the girl waiting for her to sneer at him and stomp away.

But she didn't.

She gave him a bright smile and dragged him on the dance floor!

Glancing over his shoulder he saw the others have looks of shock on their faces. She dragged him to a part of the dance floor that wasn't too crowded and started to dance.

The girl didn't grind on him like all the other girls were doing to their dance partners. She swayed her hips dancing to a different beat.

Chouji could only stare. He snapped out of it when she grabbed his hands and started to lead him in her strange dance. When he got closer he could hear her humming a song that matched her dance.

He closed his eyes ignoring the loud bass from the speakers and focused on her humming. It didn't take long for him to start dancing like she was.

He didn't know how long they danced but when her humming stopped he finally opened his eyes and looked down at her. She was giving him a large smile and started to lead him off the dance floor.

Chouji couldn't stop himself from following her out of the club.

"Man, why do clubs have to be so crowded?" she whined stretching her arms over her head.

"Uhh." Chouji was still a bit overwhelmed.

"Sorry, I'm Naruto." that girl chirped happily at him.

"Chouji." he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Well Chouji, I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." with that she bend down and took off her heels.

"I don't like heels." she explained when she saw him giving her a questioning look.

She trotted down the street barefoot gesturing for him to follow. They walked down a couple blocks until they came up to a small restaurant.

"You like Ramen Ichiraku?" he asked.

Naruto just grinned at him and went in. The owner came out to meet his two favorite customers and take them to a table and their orders.

Chouji was surprised when he tried to order a small salad for her, like what most girls ate, but she had as much food as he did after growling at him.

The check arrived at the table and their hands met reaching for it.

"I'll pay." said Chouji.

"No way, I dragged you here. My treat."

"You're the girl, I pay."

"So you think just because I'm a girl I can't pay?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Let's split it then."

Naruto suggested going to go get some ice cream and watch a movie. Chouji was just happy that there was a girl out there not afraid to eat.

They got 4 gallons of chocolate and cookie dough, and picked up a comedy. It didn't take long to reach Naruto's apartment, and Chouji was too busy with the ice cream to think of what Kiba would say about going to a girl's apartment.

Though the thought suddenly hit him when Naruto opened the door.

The apartment was almost bare. It had a small couch and coffee table. The TV was propped up in the corner. The door to Naruto's room was open and Chouji could see a mattress on the floor. She didn't have any type of personal belongings anywhere.

Naruto walked into her room and put her hoodie in the corner. She walked back to living room and got the movie ready. She didn't seem to notice what type of position they were in.

Chouji was thankful that she wasn't sex driven like other girls. She seemed to just enjoy his company.

They spent the next few hours watching movies and pigging out on ice cream. She didn't giggle like other girls but instead let out huge laugh that surprised Chouji.

When the movie was over she left for her room to go check on something. A voice in the back of his head that sounded like Kiba told him to make his move. And another voice that sounded like Lee was babbling about the power of youth.

He followed her into her room and took a deep breath. She must have heard him because she turned to him with a worried gaze.

"Is everything okay, Chouji?"

Chouji gently pushed her onto the bed and crawled on top of her, caging her in his arms.

"What are you-"

Naruto was cut off by Chouji's lips.

The kiss wasen't bad. No teeth knocking together or bad breath. They both tasted like the ice cream they were eating a few minutes ago. Chouji pulled back.

"That was…" Naruto started off.

"Not right." the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop.

His eyes turned big and he opened his mouth to apologize.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Naruto just grinned up at him.

"Looks like we are stuck as friends." she smiled sheepishly up at him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

He knew Naruto deserved a good man. A really good man. One that passes his test. It's not like he was just going to stand by and let a bitch date Naruto.

They spent the rest of the night lying in bed talking about each other. Chouji forgot all about the others back at the club. They could take care of themselves, and he wasn't going to leave Naruto alone in this empty apartment.

They fell asleep wrapped in each others arms looking like a big brother trying to comfort a small sister from a nightmare.


End file.
